Eat, Drink and Be Merry
by Himitsu Notebook
Summary: Mitsuhiko really isn't enjoying the Shonen Tantei Dan's New Years party...Oneshot MitsuxAi


_A/N: Just a random little idea I came up with during a very boring school lesson. MitsuhikoxAi really needs more love, It's such a cute pairing. I hope it isn't too sorta cracky or OOC. It's set in the same universe as Shonen Tantei Dan VS The Baker Street Irregulars. They own a detective agency and are all teenagers now so them getting roaring drunk is acceptable. XD_

* * *

Mitsuhiko blinked.

"What's the occasion?" Ayumi grinned at him and climbed down from a step ladder, a string of flags in her hand.

"Mitsuhiko, You're so..." Ayumi chortled. "What's the occasion!?" She burst out laughing, slapping her knees. Mitsuhiko suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Well, what IS the occasion?!"

"It's New Years!" Ayumi cackled with delight. "Ah, Mitsuhiko, you are too much!" She patted him heartily on the shoulder.

"Really? The reason I was asking the occasion was because I can barely see the office through all the tinsel and flags and decorations I couldn't really tell what we were celebrating any more. Likes more like some mutated offspring of Christmas, Easter and Valentines day..." Mitsuhiko crossed his arms. Ayumi pouted, mock glaring up at the cynical young man. She could tell he was in one of those moods again.

"You don't have to be like that! Besides, didn't you see the kadomatsu in the corner?" The girl spun on her heels and returned to her stepladder to continue stringing flags up. Mitsuhiko sat himself down at Conan's desk and flicked on the computer. The Shonen Tantei Dan's office was empty today. Luckily, they never seemed to get to many cases which were anything worse than suspected unfaithful husbands and wives that needed tailing and missing teenagers who usually turned up the next day anyway. Nothing today on New Years eve. Mitsuhiko felt rather stupid for not remembering...But then again, what was the point? He didn't see what was so special. This year, next year...What's the difference? Aside from himself and Ayumi, the Shonen Tantei Dan were nowhere to be seen. If he knew them, Conan would probably be thumbing through detective novels in Beika library, Genta was probably treating himself to ice-cream or New Years soba and Ai was probably down in her lab, tapping away at her keyboard. Mitsuhiko snapped open a CD case and placed Resident Evil 4 in the computer disk drive. Maybe just some casual gaming was what he needed today. He had something of a headache and most gaming doesn't require much thought. Ayumi was being relatively quiet, humming Namida no Yesterday to herself as converted what once was a clean and plain Detective Agency in to a tacky decorations convention. Ayumi finally climbed down from the stepladder and busied herself at the rice cooker in the corner. She mumbled "What do you think would be good for the party?"

"I like Red Snapper, just putting it out there." Mitsuhiko answered absent-mindedly, while clicking digital zombies to their doom. Then he comprehended what she had just said and paused the game.

"Party?!"

"Yeah! Conan suggested we have a party this year!" Ayumi smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, please..." Mitsuhiko huffed. "We don't have to have a party."

"Aww, Come on! Lighten up, It'll be fun! It'll just be us five so don't worry! It's not like we're inviting loads of people round..." Mitsuhiko returned to the game, an expression of disinterest on his face.

"Waste of time..." He grumbled. Ayumi let out a sigh. She hated it when he was in a nihlistic mood. Everything was a waste of time...Luckily these only happened rarely but...New Years was a particularly bad time for one of Mitsuhiko's mini temper tantrums.

"I was thinking we could have osechi...And zoni soup...I think Conan mentioned something about picking up a Snapper. We could fry it whole with sweet chilli sauce!" Ayumi grinned. "And Ai said she was going to buy ingredients for oden..."

"That's not really a New Years food..."

"Oh well, You love Oden don't you?" Ayumi was boiling the kettle.

"'Spose..." Mitsuhiko huffed. The words "You are Dead." flashed on the screen before him. He was feeling particularly under the weather today. He had a vague idea why. Every New Years he saw newly formed couples walking the streets hand in hand, kisses at the stroke of midnight when the countdown finished. And then there was that girl. Ai. Every year he made the same resolution, that he was going to be honest, true to his feelings and tell her. Ever since he was young he had always been in love with her. But whenever he tried to say anything, he always chickened out and ended up saying something stupid. He knew he'd probably just end up making an idiot out of himself again this year. He wondered why he was even bothering anymore. Speak of the devil, the blonde haired girl strode in through the door that very moment. Mitsuhiko's jumped to attention immediately.

"Haibara-sa—Ai! How are you?" He bowed politely. He still was having a hard time getting out of the habit of calling her Haibara-san but she had given him permission to adress her intimately, he didn't want to irritate her.

"I bought ingredients for oden." Ai held up a white plastic bag.

"Great!" Mitsuhiko took the bag from her hands. "I'll go put this in the fridge for you!" Ayumi stared at him, an eyebrow raised. His bad mood probably had passed Ai on the stairs.

"Where are Conan and Genta?" Ayumi enquired.

"Conan's on his way here, I radioed Genta via the badge but all I got was snoring so I assume he's sleeping somewhere. Park bench, Home wherever...He'll be here safely I think...He usually is." Ai reached inside the tote bag over he shoulder and pulled out another plastic bag. The clinking and gurgle of liquid suggested glass bottles.

"Also I bought this." Ai grinned. Ayumi peered inside the bag, her eyes widening.

"Are these liquor bottles?" Ai nodded.

"New Years, why not?"

"But...Are we even legal yet?"

"Probably not, But who's going to know. I handed it to the store clerk and he just scanned it and asked for the money."

"Well, it's probably because you're so mature..." Mitsuhiko mumbled, blushing a little.

"Anyway!" Ayumi clapped her hands together. "Now we just have to wait for Conan and Genta to turn up then the party can begin!".

Mitsuhiko rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch. Two minutes into the party and he was already yearning to be at home in bed. He was tired. Ai, who was perched on the desk, reached into her liquor bag and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, handing it to Conan, sat on the sofa.

"This is for you Conan!" She smiled. "Happy New Years!"

"Chinese liquor!?" He grimaced at the bottle. "I haven't seen this stuff since elementary school!"

"Your parents let you drink at that age, Conan?" Ayumi cried. "I'm gonna have serious words!"

"Ayumi, you've already got started?"

"Huh? I though this stuff was just fizzy water!" She glanced at the bottle of champagne in her hands and began giggling uncontrollably. She was a very noisy drunk, slung over the back of one of the two blue interview sofa's, kicking her legs around in hysterics. "Go on Conan!" Ayumi took another swig from her bottle. "Down it, boy!" She giggled again before collapsing upside down onto the sofa, giving all of the Shonen Tantei Dan a little more view of her baby pink under garments than they would've liked. Conan, Genta and Mitsuhiko all turned beetroot red.

"Ayumi please!" Conan helped her into an upright position. "I think you've had enough!"

"No!" She cradled the bottle like a baby. "You can never have enough!" The drunken girl rolled off the sofa and crawled over to the stereo system in the corner. "Let's dance!"

"No, Ayumi!" Conan protested.

"Yes! C'mon! Booze! Dancing! Cake!" She slapped her hand on a button, activating Everlasting Luv at full volume. "C'mon!" Ayumi dragged a very clearly uncomfortable Conan from the sofa and began to stagger around in an attempt to dance. "I'm sure once you get some of that Chinese liquor down you, you'll feel like boogying down!" Ai supported herself on his shoulder with a delighted smirk, shaking the bottle in his face.

"No! I have a better idea!" Genta roared, also quite intoxicated. "He has to down in in one!"

"That, I like." She leaned a little closer to Conan's ear. "It would be funny if we found out now it wasn't too late to turn back into Shinichi, 10 years on in the game." She pulled away and raised her hands in the air. "Down in one!" Ayumi and Genta joined in.

"Down in one! Down in one! Down in one!" Conan sighed. _Well, goodbye inhibitions..._Swiftly he pressed the bottle to his lips and began. Ayumi, Genta and Ai roared, cheering him on. Mitsuhiko facepalmed. Maybe he could slip out seeing as they were all completely smashed (With the exception of Ai but she was acting the part). Conan finally lowered the empty bottle and coughed, swaying a little.

"Well done!" Ayumi slapped Conans back, although that probably wasn't a wise idea as he looked on the brink of vomiting. "Now come on! Dance time!" Ai bent and turned the volume up.

"Everlasting Luv!" Ayumi sang. "Meikyuu no youni meguru sekai de! Kawaranai omoi wo kimi ni! EVERLASTING LUV!" Ai turned to Mitsuhiko who was still at the computer, filling the role of Mr-Antisocial. She dashed over and gave Mitsuhiko's arm a tug.

"Come on! You're not going to spend the last few hours of this year playing Resident Evil!" She pulled him from the chair. "Come on!" Mitsuhiko scrambled with the mouse, attempting to save his game before he was dragged off to the makeshift dance floor.

"I'm sorry Ai, I don't really dance..." He mumbled.

"Neither do I, Come on!" Mitsuhiko stood awkwardly Ai attempted to get him to dance.

"Oh, oh! Conan!" Ayumi flapped her arm frantically. "It's Koi wa Thrill Shock Suspense! Do that para para dance you used to do as a kid!" Conan blushed...Or perhaps it was just the alcohol. "Oh wait, lets all do it!" Ayumi pushed Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ai into a line. "Okay and three, two one! Koi wa thrill shock suspense!" Mitsuhiko sighed at the four idiots he somehow had managed to be associated with dancing in a line. He trod solemnly to the door.

"I'm going home."

"Wait!" Ai turned off the music and reached for the radio. "The countdown is beginning!" Mitsuhiko sighed and dropped his bag again. Might as well.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!

"4!"

"3!"

Ai moved closer to Mitsuhiko.

"2!"

Mitsuhiko recoiled slightly. "Ai, what're you--!?"

"1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Gripping both of Mitsuhiko's hands, Ai gave a tug, and brought Mitsuhiko straight into a kiss. He stood, completely in shock. Ayumi, Conan and Genta stood around, hooting and cheering. Ai pulled away and smiled.

"Happy New Years, Mitsuhiko."

Mitsuhiko stared. What a way to begin the year.


End file.
